Gwen Shepherd
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Caleb }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Gwendolyn Marie Shepherd }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: March 8th }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 18 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Gwen }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Black }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Right eye: blue; Left eye: hazel green }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'6" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): Luke Castellan (boyfriend)}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Unnamed }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Friends: Stella, Alaska, Danny, Autumn }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Cyrus, Titans}} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Godly Parent: Hades }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Demigod }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Creation Date: August 10th, 2013; revamped July 1st, 2015 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Pet(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Quests: }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Gwen Shepherd is a daughter of Hades. She was created by Lavender Skye on August 10th, 2013. Appearance Gwen is fairly lean and stands at about 5'6". She has sharp features, pale skin, and long hair that goes just down to the small of her back and has choppy layers, as well as bangs. The right side of her head is shaved, and her hair itself is black. She has heterochromia so therefore she has two different colored eyes- one dark blue and one hazel. Gwen has a "few" piercings: three piercings on each earlobe including medium size gauges, cartilage, rook, and conch on her right ear, double forward helix, industrial, and tragus on her left. She also has her septum, bellybutton, and left eyebrow pierced, as well as snakebite piercings. Gwen has a forearm tattoo of three black and white roses, a tattoo of the phases of the moon all down her back, and a black dragon on her right shoulder. Gwen typically dresses very grungy, usually in flannels that are a bit too big over old band t-shirts, either ripped jeans or shorts if it's hotter out, and black Converse. Personality Gwen can be kind of off putting at first glance, mainly due to the fact that she always seems like she's annoyed about something and her seemingly well-known tendency to quickly lash out at others, but once you get past that she's surprisingly nice. She's also, surprisingly enough, pretty social and is willing to talk to anyone, but she has an incredibly short temper. She can be downright mean at times and has absolutely no problem telling people what she thinks. Generally she's pretty carefree, but she likes to be in charge and doesn't like taking other people's orders. She swears a lot and gets kinda mood swingy, but that really depends on the day. She's an avid user of sarcasm and rarely cries in front of anyone, or even alone. Instead, she tends to pass off emotions like those as anger. Biography Will add later Relationships Luke Castellan Gwen and Luke met about a year after the whole Kronos incident and have been dating for about two years now. Though highly dysfunctional and often argument-filled, surprisingly their relationship has been pretty stable. Stella Winchester Stella is one of Gwen's better friends and they get along pretty well. In the past, Gwen has helped Stella when she first became interested in learning more about necromancy, which was what strengthened their friendship. Danny Matthews Gwen considers Danny a close friend, and honestly is nicer to him than most people, mainly because of the fact that he's always nice to her (and, ya know, everyone else). Powers Shadow Travel Like all children of Hades, Gwen has the ability to shadow travel Necromancy Fatal Flaw Gwen often acts on impulse before thinking anything through. She's also very hard headed so it's hard to convince her to change her mind about things. Weapons She uses twin celestial bronze daggers, each with a black hilt. Trivia * She absolutely hates being called "Gwendolyn". Do so and you'll most likely get punched. * Her face claim has been confirmed to be Elizabeth Gilles. * She's one of Skye's most developed OCs, and the first OC she submitted to the forum. Category:Skye's OCs Category:Hades Campers Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Head Counselors Category:Pages with broken file links